


Back to Hogwarts

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face Punching, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 710: Snape's Library - The Tales of Beedle the Bard.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 710: Snape's Library - The Tales of Beedle the Bard. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Back to Hogwarts 

~

“Oh for Salazar’s sake!” Severus groaned. “What could Lucius possibly want now? He’s safe at Hogwarts! Did he say what was wrong?” 

Dobby shook his head. 

“Perhaps Albus has been pressuring him,” said Kingsley. “It’s obvious he didn’t believe your story about the Horcrux being a hexed copy of Hogwarts, A History.”

“You think I should have gone with an alternate book? The Tales of Beedle the Bard, perhaps?” Severus said dryly.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Not where I was going with that, no.” 

Severus sighed. “Sorry.” 

“It’s all right.” Kingsley clasped his hand. “Let’s go see what Malfoy wants.” 

~

By the time Dobby transported them to Hogwarts, it was lunchtime. Narcissa, seated at a table overlooking the lake, smiled, putting down a copy of Beedle the Bard when they entered. 

“Just in time for lunch,” she said, looking for all the world as if she was home at the Manor. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Dobby said Lucius _needed_ me.” 

Narcissa waved a hand. “Oh, you know how dramatic he is. It’s not urgent. He’s recalled something he believes may be important.” 

“Oh?” Severus took the proffered seat, Kingsley settling beside him. 

Narcissa smiled serenely. “I’ll let him explain. Tea?”

~

Severus was finishing his second sandwich when Lucius entered. 

“Hello.” Lucius smirked. “Is everyone…well rested?”

Kingsley smiled blandly. “Quite. Narcissa says you’ve recalled something important?” 

Lucius sobered. “Yes. Over the months since _he’s_ been at the Manor, I’ve heard things. Narcissa reminded me about an odd conversation several weeks back. He was hissing at that snake the way he does, saying, “At least the other’s safe at Hogwarts.” 

“The other what?” Severus asked. 

Lucius shrugged. 

“You speak Parseltongue?” Kingsley asked. 

Lucius coughed. “No, but several Malfoy portraits do.” 

“Salazar! You’ve been spying on him!” Severus murmured. 

Lucius hummed. “Naturally.” 

~

“Wonder why Narcissa was reading Beedle the Bard?” Severus murmured as he and Kingsley exited. 

“Some pregnant thing?” Kingsley shrugged. “More importantly, if _he_ hid a Horcrux here, it merits investigating.” 

“Agreed.” Severus sighed. “We’ve no idea what or where it is, however.” 

“Perhaps Regulus’ notes—”

“That’s just what I was thinking.” Severus smiled. “Plus, it’s time I go home. I haven’t been there in a while.” He hesitated. “It’s not much, but you’re welcome to accompany me.” 

Leaning in, Kingsley kissed him. “I’d like that.” 

“No bloody way!” 

Breaking apart, Severus and Kingsley spun, only to see James Potter. 

~

“Kingsley? You’re with Sniv-Snape?” Potter gaped. “Albus said he’d something surprising to tell me, but I’d no idea—”

“Ah, James.” Albus approached, a copy of Beedle the Bard under his arm. “You’re here. Excellent.” He blinked upon seeing Severus and Kingsley. “Oh! I’d no idea you’d returned, gentlemen.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “Lucius asked for us.” 

“Wait, _Malfoy’s_ here, too?” James shook his head. “You’ve finally gone mad, Albus. Don’t you know they’re Death Eaters—?”

“Not here,” snapped Albus. He eyed Severus and Kingsley. “I think it’s time we all confer together, gentlemen, don’t you? Please come to my office.” 

~

Once they entered Albus’ office, Severus felt a strong Silencing Charm go up. “Have a seat, gentlemen,” Albus said. “We have much to discuss.”

Potter scowled, but sat. Kingsley sat between him and Severus, his expression pleasantly blank. 

Albus placed Beedle the Bard on his desk. “First, trust me when I say this, James. Severus dislikes _Tom_ as much as we do. He’s on our side.” 

Potter snorted. 

Kingsley faced Potter. “Do you trust me, James?” 

Potter nodded. “I suppose.”

“Severus is our spy. He’s helping bring _him_ down from the inside.” 

Potter exhaled. “Fine. Was that your news, Albus?”

~

“Not all of it, no.” Albus coughed. “I’ve discovered we’ve a spy in our camp.” 

Potter eyed Severus suspiciously. “Imagine that.” 

“Not Severus!” Albus snapped. “It’s your friend Peter.” 

“Wormtail?” James jumped to his feet, glaring at Severus. “Snivellus told you that, didn’t he?”

“James!” Albus snapped. “Sit down this instant!” 

Eyes wide, Potter obeyed. 

“Yes,” Albus continued. “Severus did tell me about Peter, _but_ Kingsley confirmed it.” 

“They’re shagging, so of course he did,” Potter said dismissively. “Thought you’d better taste Kings—”

Kingsley rose. “Apologise, James.” 

Potter snorted. “He’s probably poisoned you— Ah!”

Severus gaped as Kingsley punched Potter.

~

Albus hurried over to Potter, who was on the ground. “Kingsley,” Albus sighed as he checked Potter over.

Kingsley, cool and unruffled, sat back down. “He deserved that.”

“The fuck?” Potter cried. “You hit me!” 

“And I’ll hit you again if you persist in insulting Severus.” Kingsley eyed Potter. “Get up. I didn’t hit you that hard. And before you plot retaliation, consider what you’d have done if someone had insulted Lily.” 

“Someone _did_ insult her!” Potter cried, climbing to his feet. “ _Him_!” He pointed at Severus. 

“And I apologised!” Severus shouted. 

“Enough!” Albus roared. “We’ve no time for this!” 

~

Face cradled with his hand, Potter glared at them. “You’ll have to provide actual proof before I’ll believe Peter’s a spy.” 

“I saw him with Tom myself,” said Albus. 

Potter’s eyes narrowed. “You haven’t consumed anything Sniv-Snape’s brewed, have you?” 

Albus sighed. “Would you like to see for yourself?” 

Potter nodded. 

Raising his wand, Albus extracted a memory, and, moving over to a floating Pensieve, placed it inside. Potter bent over, plunging his face inside. 

As they waited, Severus eyed Beedle the Bard. “Are you…reading that, Dumbledore?” he asked. 

“I am.” Albus hummed. “Children’s stories often have good lessons.” 

~


End file.
